¿QUIEN FUE TU PRIMERA VEZ?
by dragonazabache
Summary: Porque nadie dijo que las preguntas de los niños eran fáciles y BATMAN lo sabe mejor que nadie, la pregunta seria como tomaran estas preguntas los demás miembros de la liga


Los niños seres curiosos por naturaleza y ni siquiera Robin, el chico maravilla, es la excepción a dicha regla. La pregunta es, ¿podrá Batman con la pregunta de su pequeño discípulo?

los personajes del mundo de D.C cómics no me pertenecen, aunque como muchos yo misma lo quisiera

¿QUIEN FUE TU PRIMERA VEZ?

Los niños son la alegría del hogar y en ocasiones también el terror de sus padres…

Las cosas no son muy diferentes con el dúo dinámico, como justo en esos momentos toda la Liga lo podía comprobar.

Ante los ojos de los héroes más importantes del planeta, una preocupada y perpleja Diana sostenía el inconsciente cuerpo de Batman, mientras que los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia trataban de reanimarlo. Sinceramente, en otras circunstancias ellos se hubieran burlado de la situación pero, dado el motivo, ninguno podía reprocharle algo al murciélago.

Mientras tanto, en medio de todo el caos, un extrañado Robin de apenas seis añitos veía con preocupación a su mentor.

-No entiendo, ¿fue tan malo lo que le dije?- los miembros de la liga lo veían sin saber que responder.

FLASH BACK

El día o noche (en la Atalaya no se podía saber bien cuál era el horario en la tierra), era tranquilo, lo que resulto extraño para todos estando Robin en el lugar. El joven pupilo de Batman era la alegría andante de los miembros de la liga, sobre todo del mismísimo Protector de Gotham, pero desde hace cinco horas ya que se encontraba misteriosamente tranquilo y eso era bastante extraño para todos los que conocían al pequeño pajarillo, principalmente para Batman, quien conocía mejor que nadie a su protegido y estaba preocupado por su actitud

-Robin, ¿pasa algo?- finalmente se decidió a preguntar el Caballero de la Noche.

-No, nada- aseguró Robin, sentado en el piso y viendo hacia el espacio. Pero por supuesto su mentor no le creyó.

-¿Seguro? Has estado ahí desde hace cinco horas y tu tiempo record para estar tranquilo es de máximo dos segundos, cinco si estamos en misión- insistió preocupado Batman.

En ese momento y con cierta discreción, Diana, Dinah, Shayera, Superman, Detective Marciano, Flash y Linterna Verde se acercaron curiosos al dúo dinámico.

-Bueno, es que he estado pensando y pensando y meditando y volviendo a pensar- se animó a responder el pequeño Robin.

-¿Se podría saber qué es lo que te tiene pensando tanto?- preguntó Batman con una sonrisa.

El pequeño pajarillo observó por un instante a su mentor, como si así pudiera quitarse la duda que tenía en mente, pero su padre era difícil de descifrar… Sería más fácil encontrar el Atlantis que descifrar a su papá.

-Me rindo… Es que verás… Me gustaría saber ¿Quién fue tu primera vez?- soltó por fin su duda el pequeño niño, poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

De pronto, toda la sala se quedó atrapada en un asfixiante silencio sepulcral y la respiración de los adultos se detuvo.

-¿Me… podrías… repetir lo que dijiste?- Batman había perdido el color y con su traje cualquiera hubiera asegurado que estaba traslucido.

El hombre murciélago no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿desde cuándo los niños hacían ese tipo de preguntas?... tal vez había escuchado mal, sí, eso debía ser.

-¿Qué quien fue tu primera vez? No es muy difícil de responder, ¿o sí?-

De repente todo giraba alrededor del conflictuado héroe y de no ser por que Diana, que lo sostuvo a tiempo, se hubiera golpeado fuertemente contra el piso. Tan pronto como les fue posible reaccionar, el resto de la Ligase dedicó a tratar de reanimarlo y darle un poco de aire

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, con un compañero caído y un niño curioso que los veía intrigado con el signo de interrogación aun plasmado en el rostro.

-Robin, ¿porque preguntaste eso?- la voz de Flash era más temerosa que firme.

-Porque yo no creo que papá tenga ese nombre de buenas a primeras, alguien debió ser su primera vez, como con todos ustedes, ¿o no es así?- respondió el niño.

-Robin, eres muy pequeño para hacer ese tipo de preguntas- contestó el hombre de acero mientras sus nervios amenazaban con quedar como los de su compañero caído.

-No lo creo. Además, ustedes también tuvieron su primera vez, eso es normal en héroes, ¿no es verdad?- al oír esas palabras el tono rojo apareció en el rostro de todos los presentes, haciendo competencia con la capa de Superman y el traje de Flash.

-R… Robin, ¿por qué piensas eso?- le cuestionó Dina, no sabiendo si de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta. Lo que menos necesitaba el niño era haber escuchado por accidente alguna plática de adultos en las fiestas a las que solía acompañar a su mentor- ¿Acaso escuchaste a alguien hablar de ello?-

El crío negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo una simple deducción, no creo que el Jocker, Bane o Dos Caras fueran su primer arresto- todos los adultos soltaron de golpe el aire que habían estado conteniendo al mismo tiempo que un clic sonaba en sus mentes.

-¿Entonces todo este tiempo lo que querías saber es quién fue el primer arresto de Batman?- cuestiono detective Marciano al chico sintiendo que los colores le volvían al rostro

-Sí, ¿de que creyeron que hablaba?- respondió inocentemente el joven acróbata.

-No, de nada… Al menos de nada importante- contestó rápidamente Diana.

-Lo único que si te pediríamos es que formules mejor tus futuras preguntas- pidió Flash al confundido pajarillo

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- cuestionó algo incierto el pequeñín.

-Porque, este… bueno… emm…- Flash no sabía cómo explicarle al niño sin tener que crear más líos y fue por eso que Linterna Verde salió al rescate del Speedster.

-Porque a veces los adultos no sabemos interpretar bien las preguntas y las confundimos con preguntas exageradas cuando éstas no son muy claras o especificas-

-¿Y con que pregunta pude confundir a mi papá para que se desmayara?- preguntó interesado el niño.

-Eso ahora no importa, pero en cuanto despierte debes preguntarle bien que es lo que quieres saber- le pidió Flash al pequeño héroe.

-Él va a estar bien ¿verdad?- se preocupó un poco Robin, viendo en dirección a su inconsciente mentor.

-Claro- le aseguró el Detective Marciano- solo se desmayó por el impacto de la pregunta mal planteada, pero una vez que descanse un poco estará como siempre-

Dos horas y media más tarde, en la bahía medica de la atalaya y con un Batman mejor informado de la situación, un joven Robin recargado en el regazo de su padre platicaba animosamente.

-Y las cosas pasaron así, por lo tanto no tengo un recuerdo exacto de quien fue mi primer arresto, pero una vez que estemos en la cueva podemos revisar los archivos de la computadora y así ver tu respuesta-

-Lo haremos en cuanto te sientas mejor ¿verdad?- pidió Robin con unos ojos de cachorro que derretían el corazón de Batman.

-Así lo haremos- sonrió el murciélago, mientras los demás miembros de la liga escuchaban atentos la conversación del dúo dinámico.

-Espero no pasar por otra situación como esta- suspiró Flash bastante aliviado.

-Pobre Batman, Robin lo tomo por con la guardia baja- concordó Superman.

-Me temo, chicos, que este pequeño tiene seis años, aún le faltan preguntas por hacer y, por lo tanto, a nosotros situaciones que enfrentar- advirtió Dinah, logrando asustar a muerte a todos los demás al pensar en tales futuras preguntas.

Este fic lo cree pensando en mis pequeños sobrinos a quienes quiere mucho y si ustedes han tenido situaciones parecidas o similares también a ustedes se las dedico, agradezco a mi nueva Beta Konohaflameninja que me esta apoyando en este fic y en futuros que tienen relación con el mundo de D.C comics


End file.
